Catch Me, I'm Falling
by EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore
Summary: "I'll always catch you when you fall, because I could never live without you." Birdlfash One shot. Robin/Kid Flash. Read and REVIEW! I wrote this when I was bored and I hope you like it! Even though under character list there is Richard G/Nightwing is for a wider search, the "Richard G." in this is still Robin.


**Okay, so I'm having writers block on my other story and I needed to get this down cause the idea came into my head. Mind you, this is my first real pairing or just coupling fic ever, so go easy on me!**

**SO here you go!**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

They were 7,000 feet in the air and climbing.

The team had been sent on a mission to infiltrate a huge crime boss in New York, but things didn't really go to plan and the man they were watching had gotten on one of his private planes. They contacted Batman and told him of the situation, but he just told them to sneak onto the plane and have Miss Martian follow them in the bio-ship.

So, that's what they did.

But now they had been discovered by one of the Boss's assistants. So basically, they were fighting a bunch of guys, on a plane.

This would have been totally fine if someone hadn't decided to open one of the emergency exits.

"The _emergency exit?_ Really!" Kid Flash shouted in exasperation. One of the guards for the boss had opened it in an attempt to distract the team. But now they were just trying to fight off the rest of the guards on the plane, while Robin was fighting the boss. Sure, they all felt he shouldn't be, but he was about to knock him out anyway. So they let him.

"Robin, how are you doing over there?" Kaldur shouted.

"Almost... DONE!" Robin shouted as he knocked the boss out.

"Good!" Kaldur shouted in reply. Kid Flash couldn't help but smile as his best friend smirked triumphantly and began fighting some more guards._ 'Geez! How many of these guards can fit on one plane!'_ Wally thought as he watched more spill in.

They all continued fighting, getting the upper hand, and Wally laughed a bit as he again let his eyes wander over to Robin who was fighting gracefully, Wally felt he couldn't stop himself from glancing at how Robin was moving.

Wally had had a crush on Robin since he first met him. Sure, at first he didn't realize that the way he felt around Robin was a crush but soon enough, after a long and embarrassing talk with Uncle Barry, he realized what his feelings towards the young acrobat were. But, Robin's only fourteen, and Wally's sixteen, so he couldn't take advantage in anyway of Robin. Plus he never wanted to ruin anything between them because of a stupid crush, so he was now waiting for his feelings to go away.

Watching all of Robin's perfect and sculpted movements, caused the speedster to blush, and get distracted. Because of his sudden distraction, one of the guards managed to gain the upper hand on Kid Flash and knocked him down. Robin, upon seeing this, ran over to where Kid Flash was and took out the guard.

"KF, are you okay?" Robin asked looking down at the speedster, he didn't notice one of the other guards coming behind him.

"Rob! Look out-" before Kid Flash could finish, Robin was being pushed out of the emergency exit. They all saw this, they then made quick work of knocking the rest of the men out. Kid Flash ran over to the exit, he saw Robin holding on for dear life. He was holding his grappling hook which he managed to get hooked onto the plane.

"HOLD ON ROB! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU!" Kid Flash was slightly freaking out as he watched his best friend try to keep his grip. The rest of the team were all now trying to get their friend back into the plane as it kept on moving. But then...

Robin's hand slipped.

He was falling.

So, the only logical thing that Wally felt he could do, was jump after him.

The team watched as the speedster jumped out of the moving plane to his best friend. As Kid Flash was falling towards his best friend, he heard a faint "Wally!" coming from the plane, but he couldn't think about that right now. So, he began kicking at superspeed through the air trying to get to Robin, who was falling with his arms wrapped in front of his face, hoping to block this horrid reality out.

Wally couldn't let him fall, for two reasons. 1- because he couldn't let him die like his family did. And 2- the biggest reason... because he loved him.

Wally was gaining speed through the air, heading directly for Robin. He was just within arms length of the boy and...

"I've got you!" Wally shouted as he pulled Robin into his chest. Robin opened his eyes, and saw that Wally was holding him.

"Wally! What are you doing, you idiot!?" Robin shouted at the speedster.

"Saving your butt, that's what!" Wally shouted back over the sound of air rushing by his ears.

"You'll die too! Are you stupider than I thought you were or something?!" Robin shouted back at him. Wally could feel that he thought that this was the end, even through the sarcasm and joking.

"Neither of us are going to die!" Wally shouted in pure determination, though he knew that even if his plan didn't work, at least he wouldn't have to go one second on living without Robin. Robin nodded, then again closed his eyes and held on tight to Wally, hoping that maybe he was right.

Wally, now feeling that Robin had clung to him, moved his body through the air and kept on moving his legs at superspeed, he was trying to make it so they could land easy. Wally finally got them to soar through the air so the were heading for the ground at a shallow angle. Wally's plan was to do this, then hopefully skid safely on the ground, no matter how much it hurt or how much dirt he kicked up.

Wally continued forward at superspeed through the air, and time seemed to slow for him, he then noticed how close to the ground he actually was. So, he stuck his heels out in front of himself and waited for touch down.

Touch down was terribly bumpy at first, but then he managed to get his footing right as so he was cutting through the ground. Suffice to say, Wally's heels_ burned._

Once reaching a full stop on the ground, Wally set Robin back down and fell on his butt and began trying to sooth his feet.

"Gah! Jesus! Who knew that could burn _so_ bad?!" Wally shouted, Robin just laughed slightly at him.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you fall 7,000 feet going at unimaginable speeds," Robin remarked sarcastically, Wally just grumbled a bit, still rubbing his feet.

"Well... thanks for saving me..." Robin let out slowly after a bit, mostly he was just waiting for Wally to get back up and stop complaining about his feet, which he did, eventually.

"No thanks needed, you're my best bud!" Wally said faking enthusiasm, but he couldn't help but want to say _"I'll always catch you when you fall, because I could never live without you."_ but he refrained, because he didn't want to mess anything up between Robin and him.

"Really though. I don't think I know any other person who would ever do something that crazy for me..." Wally couldn't help now but to go over and hug the bird. Robin hugged him back, now for some reason, all the awkwardness Wally had felt previously, was gone.

Things stayed this way for a little bit, then Robin let go, causing Wally to have to (reluctantly) let go as well. Robin looked back up at Wally, and Wally had to try and refrain from doing something sappy like scooping Robin up into his arms and running into the sunset (which it was, sunset that is).

"Can I tell you something?" Robin asked reluctantly. Wally nodded. "I- uh... how do I put this..." Robin trailed off and mumbled something to himself, then he sighed deeply and looked Wally straight in the eye. "Wally. I like you. Like, more than a friend kinda like you, and cause of this I just thought... I just thought you should know that..." Wally stared wide-eyed in disbelief._ 'Really?!'_ Wally wanted to shout. But he decided actions speak louder than words.

Wally leaned forward and kissed Robin on the lips. He could feel Robin tense underneath him for a moment, then relax and wrap his arms around the older boy. Wally kept his arms wrapped around the smaller one, his hands resting in the small of Robin's back. Things started to mold more now that they were more aware of what was happening, and Wally moved his lips against Robin's. He could feel Robin smile slightly, before joining in on the action, letting his mouth open slightly. Wally decided not to go for tongue considering from what Wally knew, this was Robin's first kiss._ 'Oh god. Now every time someone asks him who his first kiss was, he has to either lie, or say "Wally West"...' ._

Things stayed like this for what felt like forever, but they both (eventually) parted and stared at each other.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'you like me too'." Robin said, Wally just blushed bright red, and nodded sheepishly. Robin cackled and let go of Wally. "So... how are we gonna get back to the team, and what are we gonna tell them?" Robin asked. Wally actually never thought about the second one in the moment they kissed.

"Well... getting back to the team, easy, you got a speedster here. Second one... I have no friggin idea..." Robin just laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well, first things first, what_ "are"_ we now? Like..." Robin asked trailing off a bit.

"Boyfriends?" Wally ended Robin's sentence. Robin just smiled at him.

"Not till after the third date can we stick that label on it, but.. yeah, I guess." Wally smiled and chuckled at the "third date" comment, he probably was told to do that by Batman, just not the "boyfriends" thing, more likely "boyfriend and girlfriend".

"Yeah.. I guess we could either tell them, or we could just figure out what's going on with_ this_," Wally motioned between them, "first then we could tell them?" Robin shrugged.

"I like the second better, just in case _this_," Robin motioned between the two of them, "doesn't end well."

"Don't say that! _This,_" Wally motioned between them again, "is gonna be _perfect_." Robin just laughed at that comment.

"Optimist," Robin called Wally.

"Pessimist," Wally grumbled back.

"No, _realist,_" Robin said motioning to himself, Wally then grumbled, "Same thing..." under his breath and Robin laughed at that, before saying "Sometimes."

They both laughed at their little banter, like nothing had changed, and nothing really did, just now they could actually display their inner affection towards each other. This _thrilled_ Wally.

Wally ended up speeding Robin back to the bio-ship, meeting the team there. When asked what happened, they both just said.

"Not too much, just the usual superhero saving another superhero." _Mixed with the usual 'becoming a couple' after realizing their affections for one another, no biggy._

* * *

**Well there! Sorry it kinda sucked a bit, but.. eh!**

**I hope you liked this, and yes this is a one shot.**

**Review and/or fav if you liked it! Check out my other stuff too!**


End file.
